The Longest Road
by Kitsune1978
Summary: Chuunin exams. Gaara fights Rock Lee and Shukaku takes over. The invasion has been triggered much earlier than it was supposed to, and Gaara doesn't have a chance to fight Naruto at all. That's why he's still a psycho, and there is no one left to subjugate him since the Fourth Kazekage's been killed. Multi-chapter, in progress, AU.
1. Prologue

Credits:

The plot is mine.

"Naruto", and all of its characters and recognizable locations and concepts, is created and copyrighted by Kishimoto Masashi, and owned by Shueisha Publishing Co., Ltd. and Studio Pierrot.

The preview picture by Vegigi. You can find it in her gallery vegigi dot deviantart dot com

I'm not a native English speaker, and I have no betareader to check on my grammar and vocabulary, hence the mistakes. I apologize for them in advance.

o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o

_"The longest road you're going to have to walk_

_is from here to here. From your head to your heart._

_And you can't speak to the people as a leader_

_unless you've made the return journey._

_From the heart back to the head."__  
_

~Dakota proverb

o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o

**The Longest Road**

**~Prologue~**

There were many things Rock Lee didn't expect to see during the chuunin exam, and the boy from Sunagakure was definitely one of those things. Yes, _things_, because you couldn't call it human even if you wanted to.

At first, Lee didn't notice something was off the game. His opponent glared at him with an apparent contempt, and the cold aura surrounding him could scare Lee away if he hadn't seen such attitude, day by day. Hyuuga Neji was always looking down his nose at his teammates, after all.

So, Lee didn't falter nor cringe even after loads of sand came crushing down on him, and the pure, unreasonable hatred in the tiny redhead's eyes increased beyond all imagination. Bruised and hurting, Lee stood up bravely, only to be knocked down again and again, simply unable to scratch the surface of the cold unholy mask, which seemed to hide his opponent's face.

Then, Lee understood. The fight wasn't about who's going to be a chuunin any longer. The fight was about how long he lasts before Sabaku no Gaara gives him a final blow. A lethal blow.

The conclusion made Lee hesitate for the first time but the redhead missed it, obviously. His head hanging, and his shoulders sagging, he started whispering to himself. Lee couldn't hear the words since the whooshing sand was drowning them out but he didn't have to. Even if he had never seen it before, he recognized it immediately in his opponent's expression.

Insanity.

You can't fight it, can't reason with it, can't comprehend it. The only thing you can do is run fast before it is too late.

Unfortunately for Lee, it was too late. Not that Lee would be eager to escape. His pride might have won with his will to live. Anyway, running away wasn't his option anymore when the clouds of sand encircling his opponent clung to the redhead's body, wrapping around him almost lovingly, unless they formed the strangest and the most frightening shape Lee had ever seen. The shape of a monster.

Everyone froze, shocked and speechless, and even the sand came to a halt in its moves for a few seconds, before a pandemonium rose. Lee was the first one who was hit by the monster's enormous fist, and Lee's head would be smashed against the wall like an egg if his sensei wouldn't catch him, carrying him away from the hall. In the hospital, Lee was treated by the medics, and he couldn't see what happened next. He didn't see the jounins trying to fight the sand monster, and how it repelled their attacks. He didn't see Suna ninjas emerging from their hideouts, attacking surprised villagers. He didn't see the fake Yondaime Kazekage killing Sandaime Hokage, before Jiraiya appeared and made him retreat. And finally, he didn't see Jiraiya defeating the monster, before it could take its ultimate form.

The traitors had been captured easily since Otogakure didn't support their efforts as expected. It turned out that Orochimaru had his own plans inside plans, and turned his back on Suna immediately, leaving it to Konoha's tender mercies. However, Konoha didn't plan on keeping the prisoners in the village. Suna's leader was gone, and without him, any treaty couldn't be signed. The prisoners were released quickly right after declaring an unconditional surrender, Shukaku's host included. Furious, he could barely take being defeated for the first time, and mentally swore an oath to take his revenge on Konoha in the future. However, the future had its own plans concerning him, and he went out of Konoha's borders completely oblivious to the fact that his journey down the longest road he would ever have to take had just started.

o0o0o0o

**Next chapter:**** Godaime Kazekage**


	2. Godaime Kazekage

**The Longest Road**

o0o0o0o

**Chapter ****1****. Godaime Kazekage**

The air, still holding a bit of a night chill, started warming up quickly when the sun rose, even if the shadows were still long at this early hour. Not that Godaime Kazekage would notice the rapidly increasing heat even if he would be knocked out of his reverie. After living in a desert for 35 years he simply didn't give care to it, especially on a day like that.

Over two weeks had passed since Suna broke the peace treaty and invaded Konoha, or rather attempted to invade, only to lose completely. The Yondaime Kazekage had gone missing since then, and only a few still hoped he would return. At first, they thought he might be a prisoner to Oto, but this hope was quickly lost, and they gradually came to a conclusion they have to elect a new village's leader. Once decided, it was clear there was no one else more fitting for the position than Baki - the experienced ninja, one of if not the most powerful jōnin in the village, and also Sandaime Kazekage's former student.

Baki himself wasn't particularly eager to take his long since dead teacher's seat but he knew Suna's fate stood upon the edge of a knife at the moment. Loyal shinobi as he was, he simply couldn't decline the council's request. The daimyō didn't have any objections, either, so Godaime Kazekage was instated as soon as possible, reluctantly taking the responsibility for the village, and preparing to deal with the most urgent questions, with Shukaku's host at the top of the list.

Baki sighed to himself, and adjusted the fabric covering the half of his face. Sipping the water, he refused to go back to the events that brought Suna to such misery, and forced himself to focus on a near meeting. True that the councilmen worked together outstandingly well in a face of disaster but they still couldn't understand that rebuilding the military power of the village was actually far beyond their reach. The number of assignments decreased almost to none, not even mentioning that Konoha wouldn't take well Suna's endeavors to regain the power they once held. For that reason, Baki decided that their only option was concentrating on an economic development rather than military one. The councilmen argued it was unprecedented that the hidden village would give up its very purpose to exist, not even mentioning the lack of natural resources in Kaze no Kuni, but they had no other choice than accepting Kazekage's plan.

Nevertheless, the most direct threat to Suna wasn't a shortage of missions or funds. Those were things Baki believed they could handle, and maybe, just maybe, even turn this situation to their advantage. Unfortunately, there was no way to handle Shukaku's jinchūriki any longer. The previous Kazekage was gone, and they could expect an utter annihilation of the village at any time if the beast suddenly decided to go on rampage, and the host wouldn't be in the mood to stop it. Of course, if he would use Tanuki Neiri no Jutsu it would be all over for him, because there was not a living soul in an entire Kaze no Kuni left, who could approach raging Shukaku, and knock its host awake. Baki knew that jinchūriki's instinct for self-preservation was strong, but on the other hand, his emotions were so unstable that nobody could predict what he would actually do when furious. For this, the council had to find a solution to this problem, and fast.

Baki took his seat at the round table, and waited for the councilmen to join him. Once they exchanged the courtesies and settled down, the debate began. Some of the elders argued that the village had already taken too much risks, and paid too high price for sealing the bijū into the jinchūriki, to simply give it all up, and eliminate him. Others said that the assassination option had much more pros than cons, especially considering the current situation. Baki listened to them, and didn't interrupt, sunk in his own thoughts. He noticed at once all the council members carefully avoided saying Gaara's name as if they had already sentenced him. Baki didn't let himself to say that name, either. Not so long ago, he was a leader of the previous Kazekage's children team, and willing or not, he became loyal to them, even if the bond between them was weak, and never spoken of. Baki was aware that at some point Gaara began to respect to him, which in Gaara's case meant that he didn't threaten to kill his team's captain, nor did he offend him in any way, like he did with his siblings.

Baki could tell the very moment it had started.

_"You're not afraid that I'll kill you?" Gaara asked in his harsh voice._

_"I'm not afraid of dying," Baki replied with a sardonic smile. "You know firsthand that there are worse things than death."_

That answer earned him Gaara's respect. Soon, Baki realized that apart from him there was no another human in Sunagakure, and beyond, who could say that Gaara respected them. The boy didn't even respect his own father. Of course, he hated him, and feared the man deeply, but it had nothing to do with respect. Gaara feared that his father would condemn him to death once again, only this time he would choose another way to achieve his goal, more effective way. Now, the Yondaime Kazekage was gone, and Baki was the one to decide Gaara's fate. Deep in his heart, Baki detested the circumstances, which made him to make a decision to betray the boy, but he knew he had no other choice. The beast inside Gaara was untameable, and so was the boy. For that reason, both of them were doomed.

Not that the council would find any volunteer to take up such mission. The elders were indignant when Baki told them that but he decided they couldn't force anyone to make an assassination attempt on Gaara. The morale amongst Suna ninjas was already incredibly low, and they were pretty much aware that the mission 1023098 was a suicide mission, actually. The councilmen reluctantly agreed not to force anyone unless a volunteer would come directly to them, and Baki suggested the only option he thought they had at the moment. He decided they had to prepare a living place for Gaara and his siblings somewhere in the desert, and then ask Gaara if he would agree to move there.

The elders almost laughed at the thought of asking Gaara for anything but Baki was certain he could accomplish that mission. He knew the boy, and how to convince him. Gaara would surely agree if his siblings would go with him. Anyway, Baki needed them to watch the boy in case he tried something dangerous and unpredictable. Unfortunately, they would be first victims if Shukaku took over, but Baki could do nothing about it. Even if he was certain that Kankurō and Temari would die, Baki refused to indulge in grief over them, fully aware they were already doomed just like their youngest brother, even if they didn't do anything wrong.

**The end of chapter 1.**

**The next chapter: The message**

o0o0o0o

A/N. The dialogue between Baki and Gaara comes from an amazing fic _Dry Winds_ by ZenosParadox. I highly recommend you to read it, especially if you're a Sand sibs fan.

Mission 1023098 is a concept borrowed from another amazing Sand sibs fic _Lucky Number_ by StorymasterCaith. If you have read my previous fic _Alive And Victorious_, you're familiar with it. If not, go and read "Lucky Number". It's a true masterpiece. Kankurō and Gaara fans are particularly welcome.


	3. The message

**The Longest Road**

o0o0o0o

**Chapter 2.**** The message**

Temari ran. She could run fast, and the distance she had to cross would have been easy for her, if not for the message she was carrying, the message that made her stomach tight into a knot, and her heart beat unsteadily.

She reached the village's gates, and once she entered the shadow between cliffs, she took a canteen from her pouch, and sipped the water, still running. The guards watched her with confused frowns creasing their foreheads but none of them stopped her. She didn't even notice that; her legs wanted to slow down but she forced them to go until she arrived at the entrance of the Kazekage Tower. Only then she came to a halt, and told a guard she had to see the Kazekage immediately.

She didn't wait too long for the permission to enter, and she followed the guard to the office. The Godaime Kazekage was waiting for her, settled behind the desk, which was not so long ago occupied by her father. Temari's breath was still uneven but she wasn't panting any longer, looking presentable enough to deliver the news.

"Kazekage-sama, the Yondaime Kazekage's body was found," she blurted out quickly after greeting him properly.

Before she got into that room, she was trying a few different ways to say it, and she had finally decided it was the best way - very official so any traces of emotion wouldn't slip.

Once she had said it, the guard behind her gasped almost inaudibly. The Kazekage's eyes narrowed ever so slightly before he inclined his head.

"Tell me all the details," he commanded, his expression blank.

Temari hesitated for a second, averting her eyes momentarily.

"Gaara had found him," she said with a dull voice. "In the Mouth of A Sandworm."

Baki furrowed, squeezing his chin with his thumb and index finger. Temari thought he was probably wondering what the hell Gaara was doing in a desert canyon people of Suna called Mouth of A Sandworm.

"And he could tell it was Yondaime?" the Kazekage inquired suspiciously, slowly rubbing against his chin with his index finger.

"Well, it's impossible to recognize his face," Temari explained. "But the robe is still there, and the hat, and the sandals... We didn't touch anything so we don't know if there are any personal belongings left on the body."

"We?"

"Yes. Kankurō and I."

Baki turned around, his back facing Temari, while he stared through the large round window.

"And what was Gaara's reaction?" he asked with a probing tone.

Temari really needed to swallow the bitterness she felt in her mouth but she couldn't afford it now. She took a short breath, and tried to relax, to no avail.

"I don't know," she replied frankly.

Baki didn't comment on that as if he expected such an answer.

"Suname, go and notify the medics," he said instead. "ANBU will fetch the body, and the medics have to be ready to start an autopsy soon."

The guard marched away instantly, while Temari waited, the initial numbness slowly taking over her entire body. She still couldn't believe that her father was gone. She wasn't fond of him, no. It was hard - if not impossible - to be fond of such a person. But still, he seemed to be a constant in her life, just like a desert itself. He was powerful enough to defeat Gaara single-handedly. How come he had been killed?

Baki, who had been kind of a father figure to her, once, turned around again, and took his seat behind the desk. Temari watched him wearily, aware that her shoulders were slumped, despite her efforts to keep them stiff. However, it didn't seem to be a matter of great importance to Baki, when he finally spoke to her.

"Temari, you and your siblings have to move out of Suna."

The girl's teal eyes widened a bit. No other sign betrayed her astonishment as she waited for the continuation.

"We have to keep Gaara away from the village in case the demon would start taking over," Baki said, and Temari nodded, expressionless. She wondered if it was a coincidence that the Kazekage decided to inform her about it on the very day the previous Kazekage's body had been found. The council must have been debating over removing Gaara from the village since Baki had been instated, but still, it was suspicious a bit he didn't tell her about it earlier.

"There's a place being prepared for the three of you near the smallest southern oasis," Baki continued as the sudden realization hit Temari, and made her heart skip a beat.

_They decided to sacrifice __me, and __Kankur__ō__, too_, she told herself, still unable to contain the thought. _Our skills, our experience, it's all meaningless whenever Gaara is concerned. It had always been that__ way__.__ I shouldn't even be surprised._

Temari barely focused on the Kazekage's words, when he explained to her that he was giving Kankurō and her an A-rank mission, consisting of watching Gaara, and reporting on the changes of his mood, and in the worst case on Shukaku's emergence. It was obvious to her that the Kazekage knew what would happen if Shukaku actually was to come out. There was no way they would survive it, let alone be able to report on it. All of it together meant that the council was making up a plan how to get rid of Gaara for good, and his siblings too, most likely.

Baki finished speaking, and Temari nodded once again. She knew it would be pointless to argue, let alone to refuse openly. The sacrifices were often needed when the village was in danger, and now, their time had come to become ones.

Eventually, she was released. Hurrying to her place, she was momentarily delayed by an ANBU ninja, who handed her a small scroll, which turned out to be an extremely short message addressed to her. Furrowing, the kunoichi read it twice, knowing that the ANBU disappeared away immediately after delivering it.

_Jounin's quarters, 10 p.m._

**The end of chapter 2.**

**The next chapter: The solution**

o0o0o0o

A/N. I know there are no sandworms in Narutoverse but I love to introduce them into my fanfics whenever I can. I just have a thing for deserts, obviously xD If you don't know what sandworms are, read/watch "Dune".


	4. The solution

**The Longest Road**

o0o0o0o

**Chapter ****3****.**** The solution**

Baki was pacing impatiently in his office, his arms crossed on his chest, and the low rumble threatening to escape his throat. He still couldn't act before he would talk to Jōseki first, but the thought that innocent people could be dying at the moment was almost unbearable. The fury was rising within the Kazekage, and he had to call for all his self-control not to order immediate assassination of Jōseki. Anything was possible, after all, if Sunagakure councilmen could stoop that low those days...

Someone knocked on the door, and Baki grabbed the doorknob, almost crushing it in his hand. He jerked the door open, and a chuunin, who was standing on the other side of the door, jumped back, apparently scared of the Kazekage's fuming expression.

"Go away, I'm busy now," Baki commanded, and slammed the door. He stood there, breathing rapidly, as the vein pulsed on his temple. He shouldn't treat his subordinates that way but he was partly justified. He hadn't felt so much rage in years.

Another knocking, quieter this time, and the councilman entered the office, at last. Fortunately, his expression wasn't as smug as usual, when he greeted Baki.

"Kazekage-sama, you have called me."

"Of course I have," Baki growled. "Explain yourself immediately."

Jōseki put a finger against his lips, while he did what looked like weighing his options.

"There was no another satisfying solution suggested," he said at last.

"Satisfying solution?" the Kazekage spat. "This term does not apply to what you did, either!"

"The monster's lust for blood needs to be satiated."

Baki squeezed the bridge of his nose with two fingers.

"What you did is considered a treason," he stated almost calmly. "We stand upon a brink of destruction, and now this."

Jōseki became visibly nervous but he refused to give up.

"I was aware you would never agree to that, Kazekage-sama. That's why I assigned that 'mission' to the siblings in secret."

"And now you're going to revoke it," Baki ordered in a tone of finality. "Or you'll be announced a traitor."

The councilman pursed his lips.

"I will," he said reluctantly. "But the monster—"

"You can satiate the beast's bloodlust with some random victims but with Gaara it's a different story," Baki interrupted with a snarl. "You've sacrificed innocent people for nothing."

"I believe it may do some good to the village if we get rid of cripples, spongers, and neurotics," Jōseki drawled. "The times are tough. We can't afford to take pity on anyone."

Baki shook his head. The discussion was taking them nowhere. Jōseki was since long known as heartless. Loyal, too, and great politician, but heartless first. His line of reasoning was exactly the same as the previous Kazekage's. _The times are tough. We can't afford to take pity on anyone.__ Even children. Even infants._

That way, Gaara was born. _Made, _Baki thought. _Created. Because the times were tough._

"I understand why you did what you did," he admitted. "But I still deem it utterly wrong. You will call Temari..." he hesitated. "No," he said. "I will go to them. I will deliver the solution."

**The end of chapter 3.**

**The next chapter: The visit**

o0o0o0o

Jōseki is always a bad guy in my fanfics. I don't know why xD *glance at narutowiki* "He wasn't comfortable with Gaara's appointment to Kazekage from the beginning, seeing him as little more than a failed and highly dangerous experiment. When the Kazekage was kidnapped by the Akatsuki, he mused that it might have been for the best and wanted to quickly elect a new Kazekage." *reading mode off* Ha, I knew there was something wrong with him!

And, did you know that jōseki are _studied sequences of moves in the corner areas of the Go board, for which the result is considered __balanced__ for both black and white sides._(source: Wikipedia) Well, that only means that Jōseki doesn't deserve his name!


	5. The visit

**The Longest Road**

o0o0o0o

**Chapter**** 4.****The ****visit**

Temari was suspicious. Whatever was going on, couldn't be good, if the Kazekage himself, escorted only by a few ANBU guards, came to them. No one else visited this gods forsaken place, let alone brought her food. Was Baki pitying Kankurō and her? Or maybe it was the opposite? Maybe he came to bid them farewell?

Of course, she didn't let any of her doubts out, when she reported on the mission she was assigned to. Yes, Gaara seemed to be greatly disturbed since Yondaime's funeral. No, there was no sign of Shukaku yet. The last full moon didn't trigger anything unwelcome. Gaara was morbid, and scathing. That's all.

The Kazekage didn't seem to be surprised. Temari assumed he had received a report already from ANBU, who were undoubtedly watching that place from afar. So, why did he come there?

Her heart nearly stopped at the sudden thought that he came to finish them at last. The new era would start for Sunagakure, without any remnants of the past haunting the villagers. Was it the council's decision?

Several minutes passed, and the guests didn't attack her. Baki told her that he had to go, and went away quickly, followed by his guards. Temari was slightly relieved but the food they left was still suspicious to her. They wouldn't probably poison it because Kankurō would recognize that the food was seasoned with death. So, if they used a poison, it must have been a new invention, most likely kept secret from anyone, or the food was pretty harmful, despite Temari's suspicions.

The kunoichi decided to follow the usual procedure. She took a very small bite, spread it on her tongue, and waited for a few minutes but nothing happened. She felt normal, and there was no any weird taste in her mouth, therefore she switched to the second stage. She swallowed the food she had taken into her mouth, and waited for an hour. Still no sign of poison but she knew she must be careful. She took a bite a bit larger than the previous one, chewed on it, and swallowed. Pushing away the food, she left the place, only to find out Kankurō standing there, his eyes focused on the northern horizon.

"What did they want?" he asked, his eyes narrowed.

"The Kazekage brought the food, and demanded the report on Gaara," she explained.

"The food?" Kankurō hissed, turning towards his sister immediately.

She responded with a nod.

"It doesn't seem to be poisoned but you better check on it."

The puppeteer went inside, and tasted the food, following the same procedure.

"Delicious, indeed," he commented, chewing. "Actually, I don't sense any poison in it. That's why we need to be extra careful. It would be the best to throw the package away."

"If we could only afford it," Temari sighed. "I have just eaten a larger bite. We'll see what happens."

Kankurō glared at her as if he was going to chide her.

"Standard procedure says: Wait for three hours. We're going to wait for twice as long," she assured him, unwilling to argue. The puppeteer pursed his lips as if ready to protest but then he gave up.

"Do not strain yourself," he ordered in a firm tone. "It would make eventual poison metabolize faster."

"Okay, daddy, I will sit around and do nothing for the next six hours," she joked but her eyes were serious. "What about antidotes?"

"I will try to make one if needed but I'm short-" Kankurō broke off, drawing the sharp breath in. Temari didn't even have to turn away to know what was the reason of his reaction. The aggressive surge of chakra, and the suffocating aura of murderous intent, all of it made her trained ninja senses scream that their nemesis appeared; their youngest sibling finally decided to join them.

**The end of chapter 4.**

**The next chapter: Watch**


	6. The watch

**The Longest Road**

o0o0o0o

**Chapter****5.**** The watch**

There were only a few things Temari was truly afraid of, and the prospect of losing Kankurō was on the top of the list. It terrified her even more than the possibility of her own death.

The kunoichi stroked her brother's shaking arms, and swallowed, begging inwardly that he wouldn't die. The puppeteer lay on his side, his back facing her, his face buried in the sheets so she wouldn't see his expression. He assured her the tremors and the pain would stop soon, but it seemed to her that it lasted for ever, and she could hardly bear it.

The food the Kazekage had brought before was poisoned, after all. Temari wondered if it was Chiyo-baasama who helped the medics with it because the way it was made was unexpected, to say the least. The food was mixed with a poison and an antidote altogether. An antidote was made to be metabolized first so the poison would start working twelve hours after it had been digested. Kankurō did recognize the symptoms, and he prepared an antidote, but he didn't have enough particular ingredients to make two full doses. He forced Temari to take the remedy, and the worst of her symptoms faded relatively fast. She still felt absolutely awful but she knew she wouldn't die. Besides, it was nothing in comparison to Kankurō's suffering. He didn't take a proper amount of an antidote, plus his symptoms were already raging when he finally did. He insisted he had developed immunity to most of the poisons, and he would be fine, but Temari was still worried. Unfortunately, all she could do was wait.

Alone, she waited in silence, which was disrupted only by Kankurō's wheezing breaths and sporadic moans. Gaara wasn't there with them, and she was truly grateful for it. Not to Gaara, no. She was grateful to the fate, or the nameless gods taking care of her, even if she couldn't know if they really existed or not. She was grateful, because if there was something that could make this night even more horrible, it would be her younger brother's ominous, quiet presence behind her back. She noticed he had been watching her recently, or rather staring at her, and she hoped it didn't mean she was doomed. But now, Gaara wasn't there, and all her thoughts were focused on the weak, shivering body in front of her, barely resembling the arrogant, spiteful brat Kankurō had been just several hours ago.

Gaara wasn't suffering because he didn't eat the food. Once they told him it could be poisoned, he apparently decided he wouldn't take a bite. Actually, Temari wondered for the hundredth time where and how Gaara was getting the food. Since she could remember he had been rarely eating meals at their father's place, occasionally making her think that he was really feeding on his victims blood and flesh.

"Water," Kankurō croaked, interrupting her musings, and she jumped to her feet, soaking the piece of linen in the water, and squeezing it so the water would drip into his mouth. The puppeteer swallowed it greedily, and lay still on his back, his eyes closed. Temari took the opportunity to wipe the sweat from his brow with another piece of cloth, both of them ignoring the purple face paint staining the fabric, and spread all over Kankurō's face.

"Temari," the puppeteer breathed unexpectedly, his voice faint. The kunoichi gasped, and grasped his hand instinctively, which she wouldn't have done in other circumstances.

"Kankurō! Are you feeling better?" she exclaimed, squeezing his flabby palm with her own fingers.

"Not... exactly..." he said. "Been... much better..."

Temari sniffed but no tear dared to escape her eyes.

"Listen, T—Temari," he continued. "You have to go... to the village."

"Now?" she asked, flabbergasted. "In the middle of the night?"

"Night?" Kankurō repeated. "Thought... it'll be dawn... soon..."

"Not yet," Temari explained. "Time always goes slow when you're in pain."

"Freaking... right," he agreed. "I need milk... A lot of it. And..." He coughed slightly. "Dandelion... juniper seeds extract... tomoshiri grass... and birch leaves. But... what is more important... you have to tell Baki what happened..."

Temari was sure Baki knew pretty well what happened but Kankurō was right, anyway. They needed to see for themselves if the Kazekage really decided to kill them, and if he did, they would have to carefully think of what to do next.

"I'll go to the village in the morning only if you're feeling better," she warned, releasing his hand. "I won't leave you alone."

"But... we're already alone, Temari..." Kankurō mumbled, rolling to his side with a moan. The kunoichi froze with her mouth partly open, but she didn't have any answer to that.

"Freaking right," she agreed at last, sighing heavily. "Now, rest. I need you."

The silence was the only response to her quiet admission.

**The end of chapter 5.**

**The next chapter: The tester**


	7. The tester

**The Longest Road**

o0o0o0o

**Chapter****6****. ****The tester**

Temari flinched, and snapped her head up. She had fallen asleep, somehow, during her night watch over Kankurō, and now something shook her out of the restless slumber, even if there was no one within her sight. For an instant, she thought she had sensed Gaara's chakra, but then it was swiftly gone, leaving her confused. She decided she would go out, and check on the vicinity, but she had to look after Kankurō first.

The puppeteer seemed to be asleep, either, even though his face was still contorted in pain, and he wouldn't get much rest that way. The purple paint dried on his lips, making them look like they belonged to a dead man - a drowned man - and Temari shivered with premonition.

She still wasn't sure if she ought to leave her brother to Gaara's tender mercies but she felt she didn't have any other choice. Actually, it had been a long time since she thought of Gaara as her brother for the last time. She could still recall the vague memory of her childish happiness at the time when she was told she was going to have another younger sibling but now to her Kankurō was her brother, and Gaara was... just Gaara. Temari was certain Gaara wouldn't give a damn even if he knew about it. He definitely didn't treat them the way the youngest brothers usually treat their older siblings, and he certainly wouldn't help Kankurō with anything. That was why Temari was still in doubt if she should leave.

She decided she would at least go outside, and seek for the source of the previous disturbance in the air. She exited the hut, and to her utter astonishment she saw a girl crouching next to the wall, apparently seeking a shelter from the blazing rays of an early sun. The sight was so unexpected that Temari simply froze, and stared at the girl, as the pair of the two large onyx eyes stared back at her with an unconcealed terror. After a few minutes of staring Temari looked around carefully but there was no Gaara within her sight so her gaze returned to the girl, whose lips were visibly quivering as if she was about to burst into tears.

"Who are you?" Temari asked, her voice weird in her ears, and she frowned, because the girl seemed to look familiar to her, somehow, even if Temari couldn't exactly recall where or when she had seen her.

The girl didn't respond, only began to cry quietly, pressing her fists against her closed eyelids. Temari stepped up to her, giving her a probing pat on the shoulder, which made the girl flinch.

"I'm not going to hurt you," the kunoichi assured the younger girl. "Are you lost?"

The girl wept even more desperately, and Temari shook her arm gently.

"I will help you if you tell me who you are and what are you doing here," she said sympathetically but also a little impatiently. "It's not safe here so better pull yourself together quickly."

The girl pulled her hands back from her face, glancing at Temari with an obvious shock.

"Aren't you going... to poison me?" she whispered in a trembling voice.

It was Temari's turn to gape at the stranger with shock.

"Poison you? Why would I do that?" she stuttered, briefly wondering if she didn't have sunstroke hallucinations.

The girl hunched, and gazed around cautiously.

"He said you would," she revealed in a quiet, fearful tone. "He said I was going to test the food for poison."

Temari thought she already knew who the girl was talking about but she decided she would ask about it nonetheless.

"He? Who do you mean?"

The girl swallowed hard, her voice was just above the whisper.

"The monster."

**The end of chapter 6.**

**The next chapter: The delay**


	8. The delay

**The Longest Road**

o0o0o0o

**Chapter****7. ****The d****elay**

Her thoughts racing, Temari quickened her pace. She had to get to the village as fast as she could, and hopefully go back even faster. Kankurō was left alone with the girl, who promised to take care of him. Temari warned the girl - Matsuri was her name - not to hurt him if she didn't want to die a slow, painful death. Actually, the girl didn't look like she was able to hurt a fly, but it's always better to state certain things bluntly. Matsuri was positively white after the warning, and she swore to do her best to help Kankurō during Temari's hopefully short absence.

Temari wouldn't leave her brother in the stranger's hands if not for the whole story the girl had told them both. According to her words, she was kidnapped from her house, and left in the desert without any reason. She had no parents, no family at all, so nobody would care if she disappeared. She had been an Academy student for a time being, but they kicked her out because she couldn't continue the ninja training due to her fear of weapons, and probably violence in general. A failed existence, one could say. She insisted she had no idea why they carried her off. The only thing she knew was that she had been asleep in her bed, and when she woke up from the deep, dreamless slumber, with her head aching badly, she found herself in the middle of the desert. Terrified, she fought the ties binding her hands and ankles, to no avail. Finally, she panicked and began to scream, only to find out that the noises lured the monster, as she put it.

Temari clenched her fists with anger. If it was not for Gaara's whim, the girl could be dead now. Another innocent victim, actually a civilian. Not that Gaara would care he was killing innocent people. It wouldn't be much difference to him, most likely. However, with Temari it was a different story. As a captain of her team, she had been assigned a secret mission from one of the councilmen. He said that there were numerous spies trying to infiltrate Suna because of its increasing weakness. Other countries and hidden villages sought a way to destroy Suna. Once caught, the spies were interrogated, and sentenced to death by Gaara's hands. Temari didn't particularly like such a mission but in the end it was Gaara who was to deal with the spies, and crush them with his sand. For that, Temari didn't argue nor ask any questions.

Until now.

Matsuri's story cast a new light on so-called mission. Temari simply couldn't believe that the council would throw an orphan's life away for some stupid reason, while they were supposed to protect it. She had known before that Jōseki was a cruel, heartless bastard, but this? It was just too much. He might be a councilman and Temari might be a ninja but she wouldn't participate in murdering innocent people for a reason she didn't even know, period.

She was to demand explanations. Only she doubted anyone would give them to her. She wasn't even certain she would escape the village unscathed after she would ask the Kazekage about the sacrifices he decided to make. But still, she couldn't just leave it as it was...

Even lost in her thoughts, the kunoichi wouldn't overlook the change in the air. Immediately developing the goosebumps, she instinctively came to a halt, fighting the urge to raise her hands in a defensive gesture, when Gaara blocked her way.

"H—hey Gaara," she greeted him, forcing a smile onto her lips in a parody of a sibling fondness. "What is it?"

Of course, he didn't reply, scrutinizing her until she frowned slightly.

"What is it?" she repeated, careful to erase any impatience from her voice because she knew it would piss him off if he realized she was being impatient with him. "Do you want anything?"

He nodded slowly, his look almost thoughtful, when he stepped up closer. Temari sighed mentally, and waited. He went even closer, making her shift uncomfortably when he entered her personal space.

"I was wondering," he uttered quietly, glancing at her from under his eyelashes. On anyone else that look might seem shy but Gaara wasn't anyone else.

Temari swallowed when she realized he was in one of those moods she hated the most. Even if he addressed her, he didn't actually talk to her. He was talking to himself, just as usual. Only this time he wanted to do that in front of an audience. Damn him to the deepest hell - as if he already wasn't - for choosing this particular morning to pester her.

"Yes?" she probed, trying to look interested but not prying. Caring but not possessive. Hell if she knew that she managed not to anger him but she couldn't stay silent, either, because it would annoy him even more. "You were wondering...?"

"Where is it coming from?" he growled lowly, his eyes narrowing, when he grabbed the top of her shirt. "Are you doing this to me?"

Temari broke out in a cold sweat. Her hands trembling, and her mind blurred for an instant with a pure terror, she asked herself if she was out of luck, finally. Gaara spared the girl but what if he was going to take his sister's life instead?

_I don't know what you're talking about,_ she wanted to say, only she couldn't. One could never admit to Gaara they didn't knew what he was talking about. That is, if they wanted to survive.

"I'm not... doing anything to you," she said hesitantly because she couldn't make up any better answer at the moment. Gaara's expression instantly changed, from calm and pensive to ominous and hateful. He gripped her shirt tighter, and she had to lean forward a bit, cringing inwardly at the unwelcome closeness of that... something. But still, she didn't try to fight his grasp off. Until she didn't act aggressive, there was still a hope for her. At least she hoped so.

"Temari..." he seethed, seizing her arm with his other hand, and tugging at her shirt vehemently, as if he wanted to rip it apart. "You..."

Temari's heart almost leapt out from her chest as the fabric burst with the horrible noise. Immediately, she shoved Gaara away, stumbling backwards yet not losing her balance, fortunately.

"What are you...?" she blurted out, one of her palms keeping her torn shirt together, the other sneaking back instinctively till she felt the folds of her fan under her fingertips. "What the hell do you think you're doing? You can't do that!"

Gaara hissed under his breath, watching his wrists curiously. Temari didn't realize at first what it was what caught his interest but then it came to her that the sand didn't react to her doings. It meant it must have realized her intention was not to hurt Gaara, not even for an instant. And Gaara realized it, too. His gaze slowly wandered to her face, then it dropped to her hand, which was still tightly holding on her ruined shirt. Temari took a few steps back, her hand stuck firmly to her fan even if she didn't channel her chakra through it yet.

"i am your sister," she admonished him but the effect was lost because her voice broke during this stupid, pointless explanation. Sister or not, he couldn't do that to anyone. "You can't do that," she repeated.

The redhead furrowed slightly, clenching his fists reflexively, and then relaxing them.

"You are... what?" he murmured indifferently, walking towards her.

"You sister," she repeated before she used Shunshin no Jutsu. She stopped between the high dunes, her fan ready, its three moons clearly visible, while she prepared to release the best and the last Ōkamaitachi in her life. Her heart hammered wildly, almost choking her, when she thought that she was so dead now. She did more forbidden things during the last few minutes than she did in her entire life. First, she pushed Gaara away, and if it wasn't bad enough, she yelled at him. She yelled at Sabaku no Gaara!

_What the hell do you think__ you're doing__?__ You can't do that!_ Those were words one should never utter to him, at least if they wanted to live longer than a few minutes.

Yes, she was so very dead.

**The end of chapter ****7****.**

**The next chapter: The fate**


	9. The fate

**The Longest Road**

o0o0o0o

**Chapter****8. ****The f****ate**

The desert air had never seemed to be so suffocating to Temari before. She walked and walked, her neck and arms tensed so strongly that the muscles formed a slight bulge under her shirt. She expected to be attacked at any time, the wave of sand coming to suck the blood from her body and crush her bones until there would be no trace that she had ever existed. Only, there was no attack, still. And she didn't even know if she was relieved, or even more terrified with it.

After she teleported away from Gaara, she waited for him to follow her. She didn't exactly know what he wanted from her but she felt it couldn't be anything good. She was frozen with horror at the thought she would be forced to fight him. However, she decided that she wouldn't beg if it would come to that.

As it turned out, she had never had to beg because Gaara didn't show up. Temari was sure he could easily trace her, and she wondered what was the reason for his delay. Did he suddenly decide he would temporarily leave her alone? After all, they were living together in the middle of nowhere, and he could finish what he had started whenever he wanted. Was it some kind of a sick game, maybe? What if he was trying to lull her into a false sense of security, and attack her when she wouldn't expect it? Or maybe - and it was the most terrifying prospect - he went back to the hut? Temari shuddered at the thought what she would find there once she returned, and she rushed back towards the hut instinctively. Soon, she came to a halt, and weighed her options. Even if Gaara decided to vent his anger on Kankurō, Temari knew that she wouldn't be able to stop him. Both of them couldn't even fight Gaara equally if they were perfectly fine - and Kankurō was nothing but fine at the moment. So, Temari could only hope it was not the case. It seemed that the best what she could do was to continue her current mission, and she did, although she didn't feel relieved as usual when the village's gates came to her sight. She knew that she was an unwelcome stranger here, the tool that had been chosen to be thrown away. There was no connection between the village and her anymore. But still, there were a few ninjas who greeted her on the streets, and a few Academy students who asked her questions if she would start teaching them again. Temari put out the burning pain in her chest with her will and smiled to the children, kindly explaining to them she wouldn't be able to instruct them, yet, because she had to go on a mission.

"I will ask grandfather to release you from a mission!" one of the boys promised. His grandfather was a councilman, and Temari was certain he wouldn't be quite happy if he found out that his grandson was eager to have her as his teacher.

"I'm sure that he will listen to you," she commented with a light sneer,and left the students behind, for the more difficult task needed her close attention.

She entered the Kazekage Tower, immediately stopped by ANBU guards. Calmly, she explained she had to see the Kazekage on an urgent matter. Soon, they escorted her to the office, where Baki was seated behind his desk.

"Kazekage-sama," she greeted him with a nod, watching him carefully. Of course, he didn't show any sign of surprise, just as if her sudden appearance was pretty much normal, and even expected. She noticed that he glanced at her bandaged chest, which must have looked weird though it was the only way she could make her torn shirt stick together.

"Temari," he replied gravely, steepling his fingers and touching his lips with his fingertips. "What can I do for you?"

The question astonished her and made her instantly wary because she would never expect it during such a conversation. It invited her to speak openly to him, to let out her concerns, and she was aware that she couldn't afford that.

"I came to report," she said cautiously. "Gaara has grown distinctly agitated lately."

The Kazekage's arms rose a bit with a sigh.

"He even went as far as to assault me," she continued reluctantly, momentarily peeking down to catch a glimpse of the torn fabric, sticking out from under the bandages.

Baki pursed his lips, and pulled himself to a standing position. He went past his desk, approaching her.

"And what do you think had caused this fit?" he inquired, looking down at her.

Temari hesitated.

"I'm..." She bit her lip for an instant. "I don't know," she corrected, because she didn't know, in fact. Of course, she had her suspicions, but she wasn't too eager to tell the Kazekage what she really thought on the matter.

Baki's eyes pierced through her.

"Did he say something?" he pressed.

"Yes, although it made no sense at all. He said that he was wondering where it was coming from, and he asked if it was me who was doing this to him... whatever it was," Temari said, and the Kazekage's eyes moved away from her face.

"Indeed," he murmured, more to himself than to her, and went away, towards his desk, where he took his seat again. "Obviously, he's growing more and more unstable. Am I correct?" he asked with a hard voice.

_The decision has been made_, Temari thought, as a lump grew in the back of her throat, forcing her to clear it a few times. _What __did he decide__?_

"He's been worse before," she said weakly as if trying to defend her youngest sibling.

"True but we had Yondaime Kazekage with us then," Baki reminded her. "Gaara's existence has become even greater threat to us... All of us," he emphasized, slanting a meaningful glance at Temari's chest.

"Is this why you tried to poison us?" she asked bluntly for she had had enough of playing hide-and-seek. "You decided to get rid of us? All of us?" she repeated his own words in a mocking tone.

Baki's eyes bore into hers, and she was surprised to see sympathy in them.

"I was trying to spare you even worst fate," he admitted quietly. "I always seem to underestimate you, though. I'm sorry."

Temari tried to swallow but she couldn't. Her throat refused to work properly, and she licked her suddenly dry lips. She even forgot she was going to ask the Kazekage about the mission Jōseki had given to her. Her world was now reduced to those three mysterious and frightening words Baki had uttered.

_Even worst fate._

And what could that be?

**The end of chapter ****8****.**

**The next chapter: The decision**


	10. The decision

**The Longest Road**

o0o0o0o

**Chapter****9.****The d****ecision**

The monster in a human form was sitting high on a cliff in the desert. Nobody knew why this canyon had been named Mouth of A Sandworm. They only knew it was a wasteland, a place avoided by everyone, where the desert's peaceful, soft outlines were replaced with strange, odious shapes of slowly eroding rocks and the wind howled like the lost souls tormented in Shinigami's stomach.

In other words, a perfect place for a monster.

Nobody knew why the monster had been named Gaara. Anyone who could explain it had been dead by then. The monster accepted his name because he had no other choice but he detested it deeply. It had always been a reminder of how his life exactly was; just learning how to accept the things he hated.

And now Gaara had to make a decision to accept another thing he hated.

He was mad at the village but it didn't particularly matter. He could try to destroy them all but since his father's death his greatest and the most terrifying weapon, his Tanuki Neiri no Jutsu, had become completely useless. If he would use it, there would be no one who would knock him out of it. So, he had no other choice than to listen to his siblings' advice. He had to disappear.

He was sure that they were relieved to get rid of him at last, Temari in particular. Since the morning, the new look of wariness and apprehension had appeared in her eyes. She had changed the clothes he had torn but she couldn't erase the memory. Gaara wondered if she knew what actually happened. Most likely, not. He didn't even know it himself. He only knew that he wanted something from her. At first, he had thought it was about blood. But then he realized that it wasn't. It was about something else, and he still couldn't pinpoint it.

Temari's reaction to his assault had utterly surprised him. There had been a fear in her expression, yes, but it hadn't been the kind of fear he was used to. And then, she had yelled at him just as if she forgot for an instant who he was. It had been very interesting. And very annoying. After that, she had teleported away, and he would follow her instantly if he hadn't been confused.

Temari had grabbed his wrists and pushed him away, and the sand hadn't reacted. Well, it rolled and rippled a bit later at Gaara's conscious effort but the first automatic reaction hadn't occurred, and it had confused him enough to leave Temari alone for a time being.

The confusion didn't last long, though. Gaara disliked being confused. The confusion meant that something happened that he couldn't comprehend, and his usual reaction to things he couldn't comprehend was fury. That incident hadn't been different.

He had spied on Temari with his Daisan no Me, and he discovered that she had been hurrying to the village, most likely to see the Kazekage. Gaara had decided to wait for her return, and see what news she would bring. He had been angry, yes, but he knew how to be patient either. The desert he got his nickname after showed him how to be patient. It was calm and deceptively safe until the dust storm would come unexpectedly, blanketing the sky and ripping the skin off the flesh, and the flesh off the bones...

His siblings hadn't sensed his presence when he approached the hut, which meant they had been greatly disturbed, focused on something else, or perhaps his skills had simply improved. As it turned out, Temari had gone to the village to inform the Kazekage about the poisoning attempt, only to find out that he knew about it. It had been his last pathetic effort to silence them for ever before he would give a very special mission to Temari and Kankurō. The mission 1023098.

Gaara's features had twisted ugly at the mentioning of that particular mission. His siblings had gone silent after the mission number had been spoken aloud, as if there was nothing left to be said.

_I can't do that_, Temari had admitted at last, resigned. _I can't kill Gaara._

The redhead snorted to himself at the memory. Of course she couldn't kill him even if she tried it a hundred times, which she didn't, of course. She was annoying but still not stupid.

Kankurō hadn't commented on her words as if he knew there was a deeper meaning to them, apart from an obvious truth. Gaara had been curious what the puppeteer would say. Would he get sentimental, either? Would he prove himself to be a pathetic coward, wallowing in a self-pity over the mission including murdering his own oh-so-beloved little brother?

_What do we do, then?_ Kankurō had inquired, his voice still weak even after taking a proper dose of an antidote. Gaara had smiled with a dangerous half-smile, a corner of his mouth twitching to bare his teeth. That sly dolls-loving brat, always getting straight to business, not letting any emotion slip. But still, the most nagging question remained. What would they do?

_We will tell him_, Temari had replied, and Gaara had growled to himself, disappointed. Obviously, they had already given up. So annoying.

He had decided to reveal his presence, and entered the hut, promptly taking the scene in. Kankurō had been lying on his side, propped on his elbow, and Temari had been seated on the floor in front of him. The girl Gaara had dragged there before was hiding in the corner, as if trying to melt into the wall. At the sound of his footsteps, she had cringed in a futile hope she would stay unnoticed. His siblings had sensed him a little bit earlier, obviously, so they hadn't been surprised but they still had been far from comfortable about what they had to do.

_Gaara_, Temari had said, her voice forcibly placid. _We need to speak to you._

And they did. They had said the truth openly, and he had taunted them. They had told him to leave the country, and he had laughed at them. They had even said they didn't want to kill him because he was still their brother. It angered him, and he had threatened to kill them, only to get even more annoying reply from Temari. _Just do that. We won't fight you._

Both of them pathetic and useless.

Gaara had decided he wouldn't kill someone who wouldn't even try to fight. For that, he had just left the hut and went towards the canyon where he could carefully weigh his options. He disliked the prospect of becoming a nukenin because he needed someone to give him purpose, even if he didn't realize it at all. However, it seemed he didn't have other choice than abandoning the village since the council decided his existence wasn't necessary anymore.

With an old rage boiling inside his chest the redhead promised he would return someday and crush them to dust. Or sand rather. He would wait till they felt secure and happy and then he would strike. The image brought a wolfish grin upon his mouth though it vanished quickly when he jumped off the rocks and headed to the west in a leisure pace.

**The end of chapter ****9****.**

**The next chapter: The hope**


	11. The hope

**The Longest Road**

o0o0o0o

**Chapter****10. ****The h****ope**

It's been ten days since Gaara didn't show up in the hut, and Temari wondered if he was gone for good. Actually, she had no idea if he would listen to them, or he would just come back one day to wipe them off. Whatever he would do, they had to inform the Kazekage. Kankurō agreed with her on that, and she ended up walking up and down the sand dunes again, dragging herself towards the village she learned to detest. She didn't want to think about how Gaara must have felt about Suna but those unwelcome thoughts were still there, at the back of her mind. She could understand him better, now, when even the very sight of the cliffs protecting the village sparked an anger in her heart. She wasn't welcome there. She didn't belong there anymore. She was pushed away after everything she had done as a ninja for the village's sake.

_Just like Gaara._

Temari ground her teeth, and told herself to calm down. She couldn't afford facing the Kazekage while being furious like that. He would suspect something. It was bad enough she had to lie to him, and she knew he was good at recognizing a lie once he heard one. But still, there was a hope that he would let them into the village again, if he would confirm that Gaara was truly gone.

Clinging to that hope, Temari went to the Kazekage's office, and reported on her youngest brother's absence. Baki was suspicious, just like she had thought he would be. Apparently, he didn't believe her when she told him that she had never admitted to Gaara that she and Kankurō were assigned to the mission 1023098. However, Baki didn't accuse her of the treason, at least not openly. Maybe he was just relieved he got rid of the problem. Or maybe he was secretly glad that Gaara disappeared while his siblings survived.

Temari knew she would never know an answer to those questions. She thought she had to tell the Kazekage about the girl Gaara had spared but she still couldn't bring herself to do that. Instead, she asked about spies. Who would be the one to finish them once Gaara was gone?

"It's not your problem," Baki admonished her. "We've taken care of it."

Temari nodded slowly, while he crossed his arms over his chest, and instructed her to go back to the hut. She was supposed to wait there together with Kankurō for the next two weeks. If Gaara didn't come back, still, his siblings would be allowed to live in the village again. That was Baki's final order.

Temari wasn't quite sure if she was happy about it. She knew that even if she would be allowed to return, Sunagakure would never be as it had been before. But still, she had no other choice than to obey, because leaving the village would mean becoming a nukenin, and she didn't want to live such a life. At least she could find comfort in the thought that Kankurō was still by her side, because without him she would be lost.

It took her four hours to get to the village, and then she had to walk for another four hours until she reached the hut. Cautiously, she sneaked closer but Gaara wasn't anywhere in her sight. Instead,Matsuri went out from the hut, tripping towards the well, her small frame encircled by the red halo from the sunset glow. Temari watched the girl for a few minutes before she approached the hut and went inside.

Kankurō was seated on the floor, one of his puppets lying in front of him. He slanted a glance at his sister, and resumed working.

"How did it go?" he inquired, his eyes sticking to the puppet as his hands manipulated it carefully.

"Quite as expected," Temari replied with a sigh, taking her fan off and settling herself by the wall. "We have to wait for the next two weeks. If Gaara won't appear, we're going back to the village."

"What about the spies? Do we have to take care of them in Gaara's stead?"

Temari hesitated.

"Actually-"

"They were not spies," the puppeteer finished.

Both of the siblings looked at each other in silence.

"We've known for a long time that taking Kazekage position strips people of their morality," Kankurō remarked dryly.

"It was Jōseki who assigned the mission," Temari reminded him.

"Do you think he would have done it without Baki's permission? He would be announced a traitor."

"I'm not so sure."

Kankurō pondered over her words in silence.

"I'm only sure Baki is not the person we once knew," Temari continued, slowly relaxing against the wall. She threw her head back and let out a long breath. "And Gaara... Gaara was killing innocent people."

"Not that it makes any difference to him," Kankurō commented grimly.

"But it does make a difference to me."

"I know."

The two went silent again, watching Matsuri who trudged into the hut, carrying the bucket. Yes, the girl was the ultimate proof of the council's abominable cruelty. Temari assumed that Jōseki had decided to keep Gaara occupied with killing people chosen by elders. Better that than let him wander down the streets and murder random ninjas.

Ignorant, old scoundrels! They knew nothing about her youngest brother! Slaughtering so-called spies could satisfy Shukaku's bloodthirst but definitely not Gaara's, and Temari knew Baki was aware of that, either. That was why she believed he didn't initially know about Jōseki's messing. After he found out about it - _if_ he found out - he most likely ordered the councilman to stop. Obviously, they had come to an agreement to poison Gaara and his siblings. The plan had failed but there was still another option up their sleeve; the mission 1023098. This or either way, Temari, Kankurō, and Gaara weren't supposed to survive. But now, when Gaara was gone, could it be there was still a hope for the two?

**The end of chapter ****10****.**

**The next chapter: The homecoming**


	12. The homecoming

**The Longest Road**

o0o0o0o

**Chapter****1****1. ****The h****omecoming**

Matsuri didn't want to go back to the village. After she had been kidnapped and left in the middle of the desert, her trusting nature had been put to the hard test. She knew somehow that she wasn't supposed to survive. It was so hard to embrace because Matsuri couldn't find any fault in herself, any reason for such malice. Who did that to her, and why? What did they exactly want?

She asked herself those questions constantly, especially now, when the siblings told her they would take her back to the village. Matsuri kind of got used to living with them in the meager hut. Since her parents had died she had never had much, and she didn't need much. Her room in the village wasn't particularly cosy, either. Actually, she didn't miss it at all, let alone the village. That was why she protested vehemently against returning.

"But you can't stay here any longer," Temari argued. "In two weeks we'll be going back, too."

"Then why can't I stay for two weeks longer?" Matsuri implored. "I will return with you."

Kankurō growled impatiently. The sound was quiet but distinctive and Matsuri flinched a bit, even more disconcerted.

"There's no way you could stay," he announced. "We're on the mission here, and you're not even a ninja."

"But I'm not a bother! Temari-san, you said it yourself! I'm not a bother at all!"

"That's right, Matsuri," Temari sighed. "You're quiet, diligent, and moderate. You're a good companion, Matsuri. But this is about your safety. We have to wait here for Gaara's return. When he returns - _if_ he returns - he'll be in the most awful mood of all, most likely. There could be a fight—"

"Temari," Kankurō warned in a low voice. Matsuri's gaze snapped at him but he didn't speak again.

"And what makes you think the village is a safe place for me?" the girl spat and turned on her heel, running out of the room. Sniffling and wiping the tears away with her fist, she crossed a few dunes and threw herself on the sand, sobbing for her miserable life. Why everything had to be so unfair? She thought she had met people who cared about her, finally. She knew she could never befriend them but it seemed that they liked her if ever so slightly. She clung to them desperately because her loneliness cried for someone - for _anyone_ - to dispel it. And now they basically told her that they didn't care.

The sand rippled under somebody's feet, and the warm hand touched Matsuri's shoulder.

"Get up," Temari said, her voice tinted with sympathy. "We both know you have no choice."

Matsuri rose to her feet without even trying to hide the wet streaks on her cheeks. Quietly, she followed the siblings, wondering if there was anyone somewhere there, in this vast world, who would ever care.

The three traveled in silence until Matsuri decided her legs wouldn't make another step. With a moan, she fell to her knees. Kankurō and Temari came to a halt immediately, and glanced back.

"Hey, what's going on?"

"My legs won't carry me," the girl explained. "How far is the village?" she added, massaging her sore left foot and wincing.

The puppeteer let out a long sigh.

"We won't get there before tomorrow morning if you won't hurry," he murmured. "You're so slow."

Matsuri glared at him and shrugged. Her feet literally burned, and she knew that if she would try to walk it would get worse and worse until she would have to crawl on all fours. Besides, she didn't have a reason to keep going. For that, she didn't comment on Kankurō's words, focusing on her poor aching legs.

"She's not used to walk for hours like we are," Temari remarked in a hushed voice. "What do we do?"

"I will carry her," Kankurō snarled angrily. "And we will run."

He carried Matsuri bridal style, and ran. Naturally, he couldn't run as fast as he would do without the burden but his pace was still amazing. Matsuri was huffed at first but she couldn't sulk for too long.

"How is it possible that you can run so fast?" she inquired, her awestruck eyes widening at the speed.

"Ninja training," the puppeteer answered shortly.

Matsuri sighed at the thought of her own ninja training. It ended even before it started, basically. She hoped she could make her fear of weapons disappear somehow but it was impossible. Not even mentioning that nobody was interested in a future ninja who wasn't be able to hold a shuriken in their hand. That was why they finally told her that her name had been scratched out of the list. Since then she had been living a purposeless life, and sometimes an emptiness of it was so unbearable that she just wanted to scream. Now, she knew that the emptiness could be much better than a death sentence. Only, it was too late.

There was an unpleasant sensation wrapping around her chest at the memory of what had happened, and the sight of the cliffs surrounding the village only added to it. Kankurō released her, and she hissed when her feet touched the ground. Seriously, how was it possible that he wasn't even tired after crossing all that distance, while she was completely exhausted, like she was able to sleep on the very spot for the rest of her life?

"Let's go," Temari urged, beckoning at the two. "Matsuri, you have to walk by yourself."

The girl nodded reluctantly, and dragged her limp feet towards Suna. She couldn't remember if she had ever been in such physical pain. At first, it wasn't even as bad as she thought it would be. However, another several steps made her realize quickly that her feet were covered with blisters, which were ripping open, one by one. Matsuri walked slowly, her teeth clenched, barely paying heed to her surroundings. Only when Kankurō grabbed her wrist, she lifted her blurry gaze to his face.

"Wait here, Matsuri," he ordered.

The girl looked around. They were standing in front of her the huge, round building where she knew the Kazekage resided. Instinctively, she reached for Kankurō's arms, gripping it tightly.

"Can I go with you?" she pleaded softly.

"The guards won't let you in," Temari said sympathetically. "Just wait here."

Matsuri sighed and slumped against the wall. The siblings exchanged glances and went inside, only to come to a halt right after entering the building. Matsuri could hear their voices, and someone else's voice, too.

"Kankurō, Temari," the male voice greeted them, obviously astonished. "What brings you here?"

"Jōseki-sama," Temari replied kindly but Matsuri realized somehow that the older kunoichi didn't like the man for some reason. "We need to see the Kazekage. It's urgent."

"I'm afraid the Kazekage-sama is busy at the moment," Jōseki said, emphasizing the honorific. "May I be of some help?"

"We found an orphaned girl in the desert. She had been kidnapped from the village. We saw it fit to bring her back," Temari explained, and Matsuri could almost feel the air growing thick.

"Indeed," the man named Jōseki murmured after the long pause. "And where is she? I suppose she needs to be taken care of."

"I'm here," Matsuri revealed herself. "Jōseki-sama, I'm—" she broke off immediately when she saw the siblings' faces. There was the biggest NO written in Temari's eyes, and Kankurō stepped closer towards her. The councilman grinned at her but Matsuri decided she didn't like those cold, narrow eyes of his.

"Actually, we thought we could take her in—" the puppeteer began. Matsuri's gaze snapped at him, the hope bursting within her chest.

"Did you?" Jōseki's gaze wandered between their faces, and then he grinned at Matsuri again, baring his teeth. "I think that's... uh, _really great idea_."

**The end of chapter ****1****1****.**

**The next chapter: The flight**


	13. The flight

**The Longest Road**

o0o0o0o

**Chapter****1****2****. ****The flight**

Matsuri still couldn't believe her luck when Temari and Kankurō exited the Kazekage Tower at last, their expressions rigid with telltale blankness. The younger girl didn't pay much heed to it, clinging to the siblings in case that Jōseki guy was still hanging around. Casting the frightened glances here and there, Matsuri followed her guardians to the village's gates, and sighed with relief at the vague sight of the dunes looming in the gap between the cliffs. The siblings were completely silent and she followed their example, guessing it would be better to leave any comments on what had happened until they arrived to the lonely hut. Matsuri moaned inwardly, thinking about the distance they were about to cross. Fortunately, Kankurō lifted her again once they climbed up the first dune on their way. The puppeteer was apparently aware that her feet wouldn't bear another few hours of walking, and Matsuri's head rested against his shoulder, as an exhaustion rendered her sleepy. The ninja speed amazed her again but as the setting sun gave the dunes an unearthly glow, Matsuri felt her eyelids slipping down. Suddenly, the puppeteer stopped, and threw his burden onto the sand.

"Ow!" Matsuri cried, more of surprise than actual pain. "Kankurō-san, what—"

"Shh!" Temari shushed her impatiently, grabbing her fan. "How many?"

"Six, I think," Kankurō answered, getting his chakra threads ready. "What do we do?"

"We're going to wait." Temari tightened her hold on the fan. "We don't know what they want after all. If they want a fight, it may be we'll have to kill them all."

"Who is it?" Matsuri whispered, looking around. "I can't see anyone let alone hear anything..."

"I suppose they've been following us since we left the village," Kankurō murmured, and turned to the younger girl. "Listen, Matsuri, if there would be a fight, just run away. We won't let them chase you."

"Chase... me?" Matsuri muttered and frowned, rising up clumsily. If the siblings knew that the pursuers were after her, it only meant that she had let her hopes get high for nothing because she wasn't safe at all. Someone - and why the man called Jōseki immediately came up to her mind? - really wanted her dead. First the kidnapping, and now this. Matsuri shivered all over as the fear, still lurking behind her calm demeanor, suddenly sprang up to the full-fledged existence, making her forget everything. Her feet didn't hurt anymore when she dashed forward blindly, barely hearing Temari's voice behind her. Her feet getting stuck in the loose sand, the girl panted heavily, and she didn't even notice when she lost her sandals and socks. Like a wild animal fleeing from its cage, stripped of all logic and reason, she ran and ran until her legs gave up, and her breathing turned ragged and noisy. Desperate, she crawled forward on all fours, digging her fingers into the sand. The sounds of battle didn't reach her anymore, and the sun had finally slipped down behind the horizon but she didn't stop, still dragging herself up and down the dunes until she was too exhausted to move even a finger. Even then, she listened intently to the desert noises in the night, forgetting that if there would be ninjas pursuing her, they would come quietly and unexpectedly. However, nobody appeared, and she gradually relaxed, hoping that Kankurō and Temari would find her soon once they were done with fighting their opponents.

**The end of chapter ****1****2****.**

**The next chapter: The encounter**


	14. The encounter

**The Longest Road**

o0o0o0o

**~Chapter 13. The encounter~**

The desert was everywhere, endless like a universe. It could steal a self-confidence from anyone, and Matsuri had never been self-confident. Now, she was reduced to nothing, her existence meaning less than that of a grain of sand. Her previous determination was gone and she couldn't call it back to her, even if she knew that she desperately needed it.

She didn't know if she actually slept at night. Most likely, she spent a few hours in a self-induced state of some kind of trance. She was partly aware what was going on around her and gradually, the night chill had become unbearable, and she had to walk to warm herself up. When the sun finally rose, she was grateful for it. Now, she began to curse it for the heat was just as much unbearable as the chill.

Matsuri had never been so tired before. She wouldn't even be able to imagine one could survive such exhaustion. Her entire body hurt, she was hungry and thirsty, barely able to walk. At first she thought the siblings would find her soon but then it turned out that she was mistaken, and she had to drag herself down the trace of her own footprints on the sand. She couldn't tell how long it was but it seemed to last forever before she finally noticed a few silhouettes in front of her.

The girl stopped, and fell to her knees, recognizing Suna flak jackets and turbans. Even before she could let out any sound, they surrounded her, their relentless faces announcing that she was finally out of luck.

One of the pursuers took out the kunai, and Matsuri whimpered, hiding her face in her hands.

"Stop. Jōseki-sama wants to question her," someone uttered.

"She's so much trouble. I'm telling you we should finish her immediately," another one argued.

"We're taking her to the village. Be careful not to let her escape again, though," the previous one ordered, and Matsuri was dragged up to her feet. Bound to the jōnin's back, she experienced an incredible speed again, only this time she wasn't amazed. She was struck with fear.

Where were the siblings? Were they dead? Matsuri couldn't believe they would desert her after declaring they would take her in. If they were actually dead, it meant no one would stand up for her any longer—

The girl's musings were interrupted when the whole group came to an unexpected halt.

"Who are you?" one of the Suna ninjas asked suspiciously, the question followed by the sound of kunais being taken out from holsters.

"What do we have here?" the snide male voice uttered in answer. "Desert ninjas on their way to the village? Looks like we can gather some information, un."

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" someone asked again, his tone sharper and threatening. "Speak or—" He didn't even finish the sentence. There was a sound of numerous explosions and various weapons swishing in the air. The man who was carrying Matsuri flinched suddenly and fell backwards, quivering and wheezing. The girl took a deep breath but she wasn't allowed to scream as she hit the sand. The air was squeezed out of her lungs, and the only noise she could make was an unintelligible "Hnmpf". A hot liquid moistened her clothes, the coppery scent wafting in the air, and she writhed under the heavy body, to no avail. Then there was a silence.

"I would tell you who I am but it's not a matter of great importance to people who are going to die soon," the male voice drawled, low and hoarse.

"What do you want?" another voice spoke. Matsuri recognized one of the jōnins from Suna. She wished she could see what was going on there but she was still stuck under the body. _The dead body_, the voice inside her head added, and she struggled again, only to be stopped by the sound of the human voice that reached her ears.

"We need you to answer some questions, un," the same voice as before said. "We'll spare you if you do, un."

"I don't believe you," the jōnin said.

"Believe us or not, you simply have no choice, un."

"Stop chatting," another voice interjected, the one Matsuri had also heard moments ago. "Don't make me wait. You know I hate it."

"Always so impatient, danna. Un."

Without any warning, the jōnin screamed. Matsuri cried quietly, quaking as the blood covering her body grew cold. The pure terror overwhelmed her, paralyzing her.

"It's only so you wouldn't think of misdirection, un," the voice from before chided. The girl realized that there were only three voices speaking to each other, which meant that all ninjas from Suna except for one man were most likely dead.

"I... don't..." the jōnin stuttered.

"Tell me about the jinchūriki, un."

"The... jinchū—"

"Speak! Don't you see danna gets even more impatient? Or maybe you need more encouragement... un,."

"No, I don't!" the jōnin protested. "I—" he trailed off to let out another scream. And another.

And another.

Matsuri prayed for it to end quickly. It seemed to her that it lasted for all eternity before they finally stopped.

"I think he's ready," the hoarse voice uttered.

"Let's see if you're right, danna. Un. So, tell us about the jinchūriki, un."

There was a long pause. Matsuri strained her ears because she couldn't do anything else. Something had happened there that she couldn't comprehend at all. Stuck under the heavy corpse, rendered speechless and motionless by fear, she could only listen to the conversation.

"You... won't break me... so easily..." the jōnin panted, his voice barely audible. Matsuri wondered why the man resisted the torturers. Apparently, the truth about the jinchūriki - whatever jinchūriki was - was meant to be kept secret, and the jōnin would rather die than give it away.

"Step aside," the hoarse voice ordered.

"But I'm not done yet! Un."

"I'm telling you to step aside. Better don't make me wait."

The younger voice growled in anger.

"And what do you think you can achieve with this small needle?" he scoffed.

"You'll see."

**The end of chapter ****1****3****.**

**The next chapter: The water canteen**


	15. The water canteen

**The Longest Road**

o0o0o0o

**~Chapter 14. The water canteen~**

The sky was glaring and its azure color turned to white, as the midday sun burned the wasteland through. Nobody should wander in the desert at that hour but Matsuri wasn't an experienced traveler. She did not know the rules one should abide by if they wanted to survive in the desert. Actually, she was lucky that she made it that far.

For the tenth time, she lifted the canteen, shaking it. The sound from the inside told her what she had already known but she couldn't resist trying. Grasping the cap, she momentarily imagined the taste of the fresh, cool water caressing her tongue. If she only could get the fresh, cool water from somewhere...

Matsuri adjusted the turban and scowled at the dunes around her. There had to be the point where the desert would end at last but she still couldn't reach it. She planned to go to the capital city, which she knew lay somewhere westwards, but after a few days she still couldn't find it. She didn't encounter anyone, although it appeared to her that someone was watching her. It had bothered her at first but she decided to dismiss it. Most likely, she was just imagining things, which wouldn't be surprising, given the circumstances.

Her clothes were still stained with blood, serving as a reminder. Every time her eyes lay on it, she couldn't help but shiver at the memory of holding the kunai for a time longer than a few seconds. The memory had only added to her initial aversion, and she promised herself she would never ever touch the metal blade again.

With weapons, people hurt each other too much for her liking.

She didn't understand at all what had happened between Suna ninjas who had captured her, and the two strangers, but she knew all-too-well how it ended. With blood, and hurt, and death.

The strangers had tortured the jōnin almost to death, then gave him some kind of medication or drug, which made him answer all questions they asked. From what he had said, Matsuri had learned what - or rather who - jinchūriki was. The faceless strangers were looking for Suna's monster, both of them ruthless enough to kill everyone who stood in their way. Matsuri still couldn't forget the terror she felt when the sand rippled under their feet as they moved forward in silence. However, they hadn't noticed her or simply decided to ignore her, walking away quickly, probably hurrying to capture the jinchūriki.

And then, there had been a silence. The longest silence in Matsuri's life.

At first, she couldn't believe that the strangers had been gone. She had suspected a trap. Only when she had heard a vulture croaking, she had decided she could take it no more. She had tried to free herself from the bindings, to no avail. Struggling and pulling, she had finally made the ropes loosen, and wriggled her hand off. Raking through the sand blindly, she had touched the kunai, which was stuck in the sand within her reach. She had known she had no other choice than to use it to cut the ropes but an old fear had gone in the way. Her heart had pounded and her fingers had trembled as her fingertips slid up and down the hilt. But still, her will to live had been stronger than her phobia, and Matsuri had grabbed the weapon, finally. The metal had felt cold and loathsome in her hand as she cut as many ropes as she could reach. That done, she had let out a long, shaky breath, and pushed the kunai away, slowly crawling from under the stiff corpse.

Her body had been stiff a little, too, after several hours of staying almost entirely still, although she forgot it in an instant when she took the scene in. The dead bodies had been lying here and there, scattered on the red sand, many of them mutilated beyond recognition. The memory of her parents being stabbed with many weapons had immediately emerged in Matsuri's consciousness, causing her to be sick. At first, she had simply wanted to run away on her wobbling legs but then she spotted a water canteen on one of the corpses, and it had made her realize how thirsty she was. Reluctantly, she had taken the canteen, and drank the water. It hadn't particularly helped her to get rid of the bitter taste in her mouth but she had felt better.

She had taken as many canteens and rations as she could carry, and unwrapped the fabric from one of the dead ninjas' head. Initially, it seemed to be a horrible thing to rob the dead but her heart had already begun to harden. After she had been finished with supplies, she had looked around cautiously, seeking for the two strangers, but they had been gone for good, apparently.

Matsuri had wondered briefly about burying the corpses but she decided it would take too long. Besides, the vultures had already started coming near, and she had thought it would be better if she would go away quickly. Not that she had somewhere to go. She knew she couldn't walk back to Suna, and she definitely didn't want to move eastwards. The capital city lay in the west so it had seemed to her that it would be the best if she went there. True that she hadn't known the exact location but it didn't stop her from trying, nonetheless.

Now it turned out that she was lost, and she tightened her grasp on the last water canteen. Actually, there wasn't much water left in it, and Matsuri could feel the silent despair slowly growing within her. With a sigh, the girl dragged herself, coming to a halt momentarily as the fleeting sensation of somebody's eyes upon her back hit her again. Of course, there was nobody within sight, and she snorted to herself. The only people who were watching her now were her parents, and she was most likely joining them soon.

Still ruminating, Matsuri continued her journey, her fingers playing with the cap of the last water canteen.

**The end of chapter ****1****4****.**

**The next chapter: The coincidence**


	16. The coincidence

**The Longest Road**

o0o0o0o

**~Chapter 15. The coincidence~**

Gaara spied on the girl with his Daisan no Me, slightly confused. If the council wanted to set a trap, they would surely use someone else. Could it be that she would be a clone? Only the mightiest ninja could maintain a perfect shadow clone for very long, because it required much chakra. Naturally, there were a few jōnins in Suna who could use Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Was it one of them crawling in the desert, pretending to be a teenage girl who got lost in the middle of nowhere? If so, they had obviously found his hideout. If not, he still needed to know why the girl was there. This or either way, he needed to capture the person to interrogate her, or him.

Nothing could be easier than moving a sand under the stranger's feet unless it crept up her body. The girl struggled but she fainted quickly. Gaara wondered if it was only an act, or she really was that weak. Slowly, he approached the lump of sand she was stuck in, unable to sense anything. If she was a ninja in disguise, she - or he - masked the chakra perfectly. Her head was hanging so he couldn't see her face. For that reason, he shifted the sand, changing its position.

The girl's head dropped backwards, and the fabric covering it began to unwrap. Gaara immediately noticed her lips, chapped and bleeding, which most likely meant she was severely dehydrated. However, that could also be a misdirection.

Without any warning, he released the body and it fell onto the ground. Cautious, he waited for any sign that she was preparing to attack him. However, the girl didn't move. Neither she moved when the ribbon of sand put the canteen to her lips, dropping a few drops of the precious water.

Gaara sat down on the sand and pondered. If the girl was dead, so be it. But if she was alive, he needed her to answer his questions. He poured a little more water into her mouth and when she didn't react, he turned the canteen upside down. The girl recovered quickly and rolled to her side, coughing and sputtering. Gaara trapped her shivering body in the sand and took a few steps forward until she noticed him. Her eyes widened in unconcealed shock and fear, as her wet lips started trembling. Apparently, the sand bindings weren't even necessary since the girl was literally petrified.

"What are you doing here?" he drawled, his arms crossed over his chest. The girl looked around, blinking, as if wondering what he exactly meant. Growling quietly, he fought an urge to crush her immediately. "Speak!" he ordered, and her gaze focused on him again.

"I'm..." She swallowed hard, her voice weak and raspy. "I'm running away."

Gaara furrowed. The girl stared at him with only one question written in those big onyx eyes. _Why am I still alive?_

"From who?" he seethed. "I told you to speak."

Her breathing grew uneven in an instant.

"I'm... Um, they were chasing me, and..." she stuttered. "From... from the village, I suppose. They killed them all, an—and I could... escape—" she panted, continuously glancing at empty canteen lying near. She licked her lips as if trying to collect the drops of water still hanging there.

Gaara gritted his teeth. Her explanations didn't make any sense.

"You're annoying," he snarled. "Start from the beginning, and better make sense this time."

The girl's eyes went blurry.

"I only know someone is after me," she announced quietly, looking away. "They tried to kill me. That was why I ran away."

Gaara chuckled darkly.

"After _you_?" he mocked. "But you're a nobody. You're not even worth killing. Your life doesn't have any value. Why would someone want to kill you?"

"I don't know," she whispered, lowering her head.

Gaara was angry, and curious. He told the girl to make sense but she didn't. However, he encountered her in the desert, far from any village or city, which meant she was really determined to get as far from Suna as possible. Only the deadly fear could drive her away like that.

He recalled the first time he had met her. She had been left exactly at the point where he executed spies. Jōseki had assigned the mission to him. The councilman had said Sunagakure was being assailed by spies from other hidden villages and countries. At first, Gaara thought the girl was a spy, too. She was disguised as a frail and faint-hearted teenager. Pretty good disguise, one could say. However, Gaara decided to spare her. He couldn't let his stupid siblings be poisoned again. Also, it would be interesting to see what the spy would do.

Only, she hadn't done anything, then. And now, she found him, again. Was it only a coincidence?

**The end of chapter ****1****5****.**

**The next chapter: The nobody**


End file.
